


第四隻贝壳

by Bradley



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我芊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradley/pseuds/Bradley
Summary: 小北和尹柯的一些些故事
Kudos: 31





	第四隻贝壳

**Author's Note:**

> 小北和尹柯的一些些故事

四只贝壳

Bradley

尹柯又请假了。  
眼看着尹柯的请假条递到自己面前，陈路皱了皱眉。上面班主任的签名龙飞凤舞，新鲜地散着墨水的香味。他捏着这张薄薄的纸去找尹柯，在他身侧站定。他能看见尹柯低下头露出的一截白嫩嫩的脖子，凸起几块起伏的颈骨。  
陈路伸手敲了敲尹柯的桌子，让低着头做题的人迷茫地看向他。  
“你今天为什么又不去出早操啊？”他微微俯下身，把那张请假条在尹柯面前抖了抖。尹柯耳朵刷一下就红了，垂下眼睛避开了和陈路的直视:“抱歉，我今天身体不太舒服。”  
陈路皱了皱眉，又看见他凸起的颈骨，顺着宽松的校服外套领口蜿蜿蜒蜒地流下去。“虽然张老师每次都给你批准了，但是早操出勤率会影响我们班的综合考评分的。”垂着眼睛的人听了才慌忙又看向他，眼圈都红了些。尹柯的第二句抱歉还没说出口，陈路就匆匆地扔下一句“以后注意一下”就回了自己的座位。  
然后他不动声色地掏出手机，在群里发了一句“我和校花说话了”，群里的人瞬间炸开了锅，对陈路以公谋私的行为表示了斥责。半个班的男生都在窃窃私语，讨论着陈路发在群里的那些，对校花近距离观察带来的少年人的隐秘的性快乐。  
尹柯对此一无所知，他捏着一颗慌乱的心脏，颤栗地坐在自己的座位上熬过了一节数学课。下课铃响起的时候，学生们推推搡搡地往操场跑去，尹柯又坐了一会儿，才慢慢地起身收整了一下自己的课桌，拉好了桌椅，出门往相反的方向去。  
外面的广播体操的音乐已经响起来，走廊里空荡荡的，尹柯慢慢地往尽头的男厕所走，走到门口又停了下来，放在身侧的手微不可见地抖了抖。

北野正在洗手台前站着，抽了张纸细细地把手上的水珠擦干。他校服只穿校裤，上半身穿了自己的短袖，露出肌肉线条微微起伏的胳膊，头发被主人随便地扎了辫子，没扎起来的碎发凌乱地散着，一点都不像一个高中生。湿了的纸巾被扔进垃圾桶，他从镜子里看见在门口的尹柯。尹柯是连校服要规规矩矩地把拉链拉在最上面的好学生。

“过来。”  
他说完，又等了半秒，门口的人才磨磨蹭蹭地进来。北野指示他继续往里面走，路过小便池去更里面的隔间。  
他在尹柯身后跟着，于是能十分放肆地上下打量着前头略显紧张的人。学校的校服穿着尹柯身上不算特别宽大，校服外套正正好到屁股的一半。屁股上的布料却紧得过分，紧绷绷地包裹着圆肉的两瓣。走路也不好好走，膝盖碰着膝盖并着腿往前挪，越发显得屁股滚圆，肉嘟嘟地晃。  
他“啧”了一声，尹柯正走到了最里头无处可去，又听见他不耐烦的声音，只好转过身来面对着他，不知道哪处又招惹到了，于是紧张地捏紧了衣角看他。又听见北野冷着声音问他“走路扭什么”，尹柯不明所以，愣神的下一秒就被揽着腰捞进怀里，又被人驾轻就熟地掀了后腰的衣服顺着凹陷摸下去。  
棉质的内裤裹得很紧，但是尹柯的两瓣屁股太翘了，中间凹陷上方被撑起来一个窄小的中空。手指从那中空处摸进去，张开就能轻而易举地把半个肉屁股抓住，将软棉花糖似的臀肉拉扯着向两边掰开，让还肿胀的小口被拉扯得变形。  
尹柯敏感得不行，腿脚胡乱挣扎了一下又被拎回来，手撑在北野的胸前又不敢推，只惊慌地胡乱扭着想逃开。一声声地喊着痛，眼圈红红的眼看就要掉眼泪。  
北野倒是听进去了，手摸回了腰背，刚洗完手的冰凉摸到哪儿都带起一片瑟缩。他又按着尹柯的后腰往自己身上贴，抱着他用下身胀痛的筋肉在他软糯糯的小腹上蹭。好好穿着的校服也被拉开，领口扯开露出半个润白的肩膀，方便人在上面又咬又啃，稍微用点力就能留下红印子。  
可见尹柯天生就是吃不了苦的，从头到尾娇滴滴的样子，就要男人伺候着。北野不惯着他，手掌又摸回身后，胯下也顶得越凶狠，“昨晚上吃了多少次，又娇气什么？”

尹柯咬着嘴唇摇头，脸蛋带着耳朵红了一片。他小声地求他不要在这里做，拉着北野的胳膊不让他动，被求的人倒是好说话:“行啊，那你自己选一个隔间。”尹柯怔愣了半天，最后主动去搂住了他的脖子，讨好地去亲着北野冒着胡茬的下巴，“晚上回去给你弄好不好，不要在学校里…”  
他今天还有体育课要考长跑。

北野不为所动，捏着他的小下巴在被他自己咬得水淋淋的嘴唇上亲了一口:“那就在这里，一会儿早操结束他们都回来，让他们看看年级第一的骚屁股好不好？我到时候就把柯柯放在外面的洗手台上，让他们都来肏柯柯好不好？”被捏着下巴的人眼泪珠子串似的就掉下来了，一张小脸哭得湿淋淋的，水汪汪的眼睛颤抖得不行，北野什么都做的出来。“你想让你们班的班长先来还是四班的体育委员先来？”  
北野等他说话的中间，顺着尹柯的后背脊椎一下下地摸，像在摸一只受惊的小猫。小猫哭得话都说不利索，最后还是自己哆嗦着手拉开了一个隔间的门，然后几乎是被半拖半抱地关进里面。  
他手还托着尹柯的屁股，这会儿直接勾着里面内裤薄薄的料子连带着外裤一块儿脱了下来，让他们正正好地卡在尹柯圆挺的肉屁股下边，只露出这团骚肉，像一个专门用来揉捏的玩具。尹柯紧紧夹着腿不让他的手再往里面探，为了换取不被做到最后一步的机会，他还无师自通地学会了用唇舌去勾引男人转移注意力。可软软的嘴唇贴在北野嘴唇上后就不知道下一步该做什么，只拿他肉乎乎的唇珠在上面贴一贴磨一磨。那点嫩红的软肉还会被上唇刺出的胡茬扎痛，小声地哼一声又继续去亲他。  
小猫似的哼哼还是被听到了，又让北野想起真正肏进去的绵软紧致的穴腔来，忍不住地往他两腿间绵软的肉口狠揉了一把。手指一按下去，肥软的臀肉就软绵绵地被挤开，半个指节甚至伸了进去，直直地擦过敏感的缝隙，那里还因为前一晚的玩弄肿着，又莹莹地泛着一点水光。  
尹柯猝不及防地喘了一口，半张的嘴唇露出上边两颗小门牙磕在北野的嘴唇上，眼泪掉得更凶，于是更加卖力地伸了舌头去舔北野紧闭的唇缝。“不要在学校做好不好，”他伸手想要把自己脱了一半的裤子拉上来，又被北野攥着手腕反背在背后不让他动，“我给你舔，我给你舔好不好，不要做…”  
怀里的人好不可怜，睫毛都湿成了一簇一簇的，抽泣着还要去亲北野的嘴唇，探出一点红艳的舌头等着被人含住吃一吃。  
他从两腿之间被北野的手托起来，两条腿战战兢兢地靠脚尖立着站都站不稳，只好一只手攥紧了人的衣领维持平衡，手指头细细长长的，指甲盖也用力到泛白。

北野好歹松了口，含住嘴唇尖那点小小软肉磨，又把人亲住，小门牙和舌头都被嘴里肆无忌惮翻搅的湿热舌头细细地照顾到，亲得尹柯一阵阵地发昏，才把他放在马桶盖上让他跪坐着。  
冰凉的马桶盖子激得他清醒了一些，尹柯偷偷地把裤子往上提，被北野直接剥光了扔到一边。  
后脖颈被男人的手揽住往他胯下带，尹柯才伸手去解北野校裤的带子。他虽然被脱光了下半身，但还是并着腿蜷缩在窄小的马桶盖子上，右脚从左腿后面绕过去勾住左边脚腕，又浅浅地皱着眉，就像一只猫在那儿坐着。猫用他粉嫩嫩的手指头去拉内裤边，用来画画的手指灵活修长，跳舞一样地就把那东西握在手里。北野太阳穴的青筋直跳，连着那东西上的筋肉也抽动着在嫩豆腐一样的手心里蹭了蹭。  
他捏着尹柯的脖子把他往上面按，刚要说话，就听见外面杂乱的脚步声。早操已经结束了，不少人往厕所跑过来。  
尹柯还没干的眼睛又湿了一圈，外面已经进来了人，他听出来是同班的陈路和王川他们几个。他的嘴唇抵着北野的东西，手握着那东西的根部，抬眼看着北野祈求一样地轻轻摇头，求他不要继续。北野没动作，但放在他后脑勺的手还是稳稳地放着，不容商量的意思。他只好垂下眼睛，噙着眼泪去张嘴含住那东西的头部，过于粗壮的筋肉一碰到他柔软的舌面就猛地跳动了一下，在被他往嘴里含的过程中涨大，马眼抵到了舌根，淌出来的腥咸的液体不得不被吞咽下去。  
尹柯吃得艰难，只吞了一个头部就让他被塞了满嘴，他的嘴唇又太小，被撑得圆圆得裹在肉筋上面，那颗唇珠却突兀地立着，被慢慢抽动的东西带着一会儿按下去一会儿立起来，东倒西歪地在那上面磨蹭。  
校服外套的下摆都被翘起的屁股顶起来，露出隐隐约约的两瓣轮廓。

外面的人走得差不多了，尹柯那几个同学闹够了才掐着上课铃进来在小便池那边放水，仗着里面都是熟人，男生们才说起来几个人共同的话题。  
“尹柯今天又没去出早操。”  
“他这周都请假了两三次了吧？”  
“他肯定是发现张朝偷看他屁股了！”叫张朝的男生马上回嘴:“搞得好像你们不看一样，群里那张图还是陈路偷拍的！”  
说起陈路，大家又将话题转移到早上的搭话上。“尹柯和你说什么了啊？”  
陈路被众星捧月一样围了一圈，才老神在在地开口:“他和我说，`抱歉，我身体不舒服’。”他还故意学着尹柯的语气和拿捏的嗓音，又软又糯地又说了一遍。

隔间里的尹柯显然是听到了他们在讨论自己，抬眼看了一眼北野，北野垂着眼睛看他努力舔弄，没什么表情的样子，于是只能又羞耻又难堪地继续听着。

“我要死了，尹柯要是这么和我说话我当场就能把他强/奸了。”另一个男生哀嚎着接话。陈路又神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“我今天还看见尹柯的胸了，”旁边有人问说尹柯的胸能有啥不一样，陈路才“啧啧”了两声，“你们看过av吗？尹柯的胸就跟av里面那女的一样，又红又大，挺起来的那种。”  
“怪不得大夏天的别人都穿短袖，只有他把外套裹得严严实实的。”  
“绝对是这样的！”男生们一瞬间像发现了新大陆，开始热烈的呼应。  
“绝了，尹柯腰那么细，屁股还那么大，胸还那么好看。”旁边马上有人问尹柯裹成那样你还能看出来腰细。  
说话的人马上骄傲地反驳:“我之前搂过他的腰。”  
“尹柯恨不得不和别人接触，还能让你搂？”  
“就上次去上游泳课的时候啊。他上课往泳池那边走得时候滑了一下，我就伸手接住了，啧啧，我一个胳膊就能圈住他的腰。”  
于是男生们又发出羡慕的哀叹。又说到怎么偷偷地吃尹柯豆腐。比如交作业的时候摸一下尹柯的手，长跑的时候挨蹭一下尹柯的屁股。

隔间里面的尹柯眼睛都闭紧了，只握着北野的东西，没有章法地胡乱舔，好像就能逃避外面的每一句话。北野却早就知道学校男生们对尹柯的种种议论，甚至那张偷拍的照片还兜兜转转地流传到他的手机里。  
那是在游泳馆的更衣室偷拍的，背对镜头的人正坐在长条的木头凳子上穿一条白色的内裤，细长的两条腿缩起来被胳膊圈在中间，手正伸直了拎着小内裤往两只粉嫩嫩的翘起来的脚上套。光裸的屁股直接压在凳子上，那么肉那么软，又白，直接被收进了镜头里。不知道多少男生在午夜对着这张照片抚慰自己未经人事的东西，脑子里想着尹柯清冷的脸，想象那凹陷的阴影里柔软穴腔的紧致和滚烫泄了满手。

北野不用这么委屈自己，他当晚找到了拍照的陈路打了一顿，又逼着他删了原图，然后回去把睡得迷迷糊糊的尹柯从被子里挖出来压在床边捏着屁股尖肏了一晚上，把两瓣软肉打得红肿才把人放过。

只是没想到今天又被他碰上。

北野神色晦暗不明，放在尹柯后脑勺的手用了点力，然后抬脚把他并紧的两条腿分开。尹柯正顺着那东西上面的经脉一点一点的舔，眼角还盈盈地包着泪，看了看他又默默把自己的腿并起来。  
北野继续抵着他的膝盖不让他合起来，还伸手去拉住隔间的门搭扣。那搭扣稍稍一往上抬门就能打开，到时候外面的人就会发现他们眼里只能偷偷窥探不能伸手亵渎的清冷校花、学习成绩年级第一的尹柯正光着屁股在学校的厕所隔间含着男人的性器吞咽，甚至淫荡到给别人口交都能硬起来。  
尹柯的眼泪顺着脸滑下去，掉在校服肩膀上晕了一块水迹。他又把那东西的头部好好地含回去，努力地用舌头裹着吮吸，眼泪汪汪地看着他像是求他不要这样。  
门上的搭扣发出“咔哒”一声轻响，嘴里的东西就被尹柯冒冒失失地吞进了喉咙。突然的深喉激得那东西弹动了两下就抵着他的喉头出了精。一半直直射进了喉咙被咽了进去，另一半来不及吞咽被他含在嘴里。  
搭扣又被北野轻轻放了回来，外面的人也早已陆陆续续地走出了厕所。尹柯才捂着喉咙开始咳嗽，嘴里的东西也尽数吞了进去，直到他咳得眼前发黑才被北野温柔地亲着眉心亲到嘴唇，交换了一个带着腥气的吻。  
后脑勺又被手掌托住，下巴也被捏着抬起脸，让他的眼睛直直对上北野没什么温度的眼神，“今天不乖。”尹柯又委屈地蓄了一团眼泪在眼眶里，红红的水水的眼角只想让人多欺负一会儿:“没有不乖。”  
他的腿弯被人拎着强行分开，北野放开他的下巴，把他的大腿折在他自己胸前，“自己用手抱着。”尹柯又露出委屈得要哭出来一样的神色:“不在学校做…”但还是抱着自己的大腿，又被人大手一压，把害羞得并起的膝盖分得远远的，露出已经偷偷翘起来的小东西和压在下面的小肉口。  
北野去亲住他抿着的嘴唇，贴着他的小唇珠说话，一边伸手下去摸那里的滑嫩软肉，果然摸到一手水润。  
“柯柯是不是小骚货？”  
尹柯本来已经不哭了，脸上也没有新的眼泪弄湿了，听到这么说又湿湿地包着眼泪珠子:“不是不是。”又听见他说，“那柯柯出来一次就放柯柯回去上课好不好？”尹柯就点点头，然后放开自己的腿伸了胳膊去抱住北野的肩膀，把脸埋在他的脖子上蹭，倒是一副信任的任其所求的样子。


End file.
